


【銀高】第一次

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Summary: 爛名字一個，嘛~就是從兩人第一次見面到，第一次啪啪各種的沒很肉就是咯。





	【銀高】第一次

**Author's Note:**

> 爛名字一個，嘛~就是從兩人第一次見面到，第一次啪啪各種的沒很肉就是咯。

所謂的一見鍾情大概就是這麼一回事吧。打從少年踏入鳥居的第一步，或者是還氣喘吁吁的在石階上跑著的時候銀時就開始注意著他。

仰躺在拜殿的階梯上，少年猶如脫力一樣的癱在上頭。靜謐的構成一幅畫，要是今天銀時是來寫生的，那麼這樣的景象肯定可以得到松揚老師的讚許的，當然也是用拳頭，畢竟用這樣的視角畫要是對方是少女，銀時，老師的輕喚都在腦中成型了。不過今天的他同少年一樣是翹課而來的。

「果然就在這呢...」走進另一個馬尾少年道著，雖然他的樣貌叫人疑惑，但是他一開口倒也不是那麼難辨認的。  
「聽說你又再私塾大鬧」無奈的說著，打聽見馬尾少年的聲音後，另一位少年就仰起頭看了眼隨後坐起身，靜靜聽著馬尾少年的說教。  
「名門講武館聚集了肩負國家未來的菁英，卻還是不足以教導你嗎?高杉」墨綠聽見自己的喚名瞥了下馬尾的少年。

原來他叫高杉阿。

「別說笑了，桂」兩人的對話叫銀時知曉他倆的名，只是那時還沒能有機會叫喚罷了，隨後一群鬧事的大孩子，不過比起能跟大人對手的銀時來說根本不算是什麼，不過帥氣也只是暫時的，老師很快的制止了他們，讓一併了賞了翹課的銀時一拳最後給拖了回去。

隔一日便是高杉自個尋來的，但還是給銀時狠狠的教訓回去，只是銀時怎麼也沒料到這小鬼好勝心那麼強，帶傷也來，一天天的每一天拜訪，直到銀時都忘了自己打敗它多少次，畢竟一直以來自己上課都沒認真過，忽然來了個計算題太難了，不如想想明天早飯吃什麼。

***********************************

真切的感知道這份情感的詭異處時，是已經成年了。

就著大家都是大人的名義，做為處男的兩人給帶去游廓。

為了自己的顏面跟一直以來較勁的對象就在身旁，自然不能認輸，晃了眼就挑好自己獻身的對象，只是怎麼的也沒想到當自己指出時，眼前叉過另一隻熟悉的手臂，順著他看去自然的就對上那抹墨綠，兩人當然惡狠狠的瞪了彼此。

「骯髒的捲毛還是自己去旁邊玩沙」  
「蛤?我還怕總督一個人玩不夠呢?玩各種淫亂的遊戲什麼的，人家姑娘可是會受不了的 阿」肆無忌憚的說著，銀時還刻意放大聲量，最後當然是吼著給裡面看不下去的遊女按了下來。

不過不滿的情緒還是有，明明自己也指名了他，她卻搭了高杉就往裡頭走，剩下的當然是由其他人來服務銀時，怎麼也不會忘，高杉回頭時那輕笑的模樣，氣得銀時直跺腳，差點要衝上去抓人回來吵時，就給桂拉著湊往其他遊女那去。

「你就別氣了這邊還去看去哪邊玩」安撫的說著，然而要是白夜叉這麼好安撫，剛剛也不會這麼鬧了，抓了自己中意的遊女就跟往高杉剛剛給帶去的房間，一面問著他在哪裡一面開房門，打擾了不少人的雅興，要不是看在坂本帶來的面子上，白夜叉大概就要給請出去外加掛上黑名單。

最後還是找到高杉，對方這才在等人斟酒，障子就給銀時粗魯的拉開叩的撞到底。  
「找到了呢，這裡才不只那女孩，要不是剛剛出來迎的就他們阿銀才不會那麼見識淺呢」按著身旁烏黑髮絲的游女銀時宣示一般的說著。

要是高杉能給點反應就好了。

「是嗎?那就祝你玩了愉快」舉起剛給添到一半的酒杯，淡淡的道。

「阿阿~會的ㄚ」拉過游女的手粗暴的走入另一間房，其實多少也是有點準備的，畢竟看白夜叉大人這麼氣沖沖的，不先上點就緩和還挺嚇人的。

***********************************

起初銀時也是偷偷聽著隔壁的動靜，但這裡不光只是有他倆而已，對面在隔壁都客滿的情況下，在怎麼敏銳也混雜在一塊無法區分，只是偶爾那人低沉的笑聲傳進銀時的耳裡。

不同於銀時這一房，高杉早早命遊女熄滅燭光，看看今天外頭的月色，倚著窗台一面享受遊女的服務，只是不同於他人像要的，高杉只是靜靜的喝酒偶爾瞥眼看向外頭，雖然只是這樣的不經意，不過高杉清楚自己想看什麼，隔壁依舊明亮的燭光。

兩人同樣以不同的方式觀察著對方，最先辦起正事的是白夜叉。

給熟悉的遊女帶領，冰涼的小手攛入青色的浴衣底頭，撫摸著男人精壯的胸膛，不勝酒力的往那人的方向依去。

熟門熟路的帶領著白夜叉的初夜，只是來這裡的人只是求一夜的美夢，真正渴望的枕邊人是否是對方就不可確定，只要今宵的美夢沒留下遺憾就好。

***********************************

那一夜之後，銀時可還記仇著，到處炫耀著自己除了戰場外的豐功偉績。

也許是察覺到銀時是在針對自己，高杉開始與銀時冷戰，足足快要有一個月未曾搭理過他。

不料這全都在辰馬事後的爆料曝了光，總督很無趣什麼的，給銀時笑了一會，但到底算是和解了，兩人又一次合作的鬧事。

「阿哈哈！這不會就是感情越好鬧得越兇吧」大聲的笑道。

***********************************

那之後又一次的休戰。或許是誤會解開了，銀時今天特別的開心，拉著大夥又是喝又是唱。  
「阿...廁所」口齒不輕的說著，一旁的藝妓本來有意陪同的，不過給銀時留了下來，一個人踩著虛浮的腳步，一晃一晃的找到廁所，渾沌的大腦這才想起來怎麼好像沒見到高杉跟辰馬，辰馬自然不用說，他可是常客自然有他自己一套的玩法，自於高杉嘛...。

「跑哪...嗝...唔嗯」又一次不識相的拉開途經有人的小間，直到見到熟悉的人。

裡頭的男女半裸著，女子更甚高杉白皙的肩頭擋去高杉上身的春色，聽見有人開門後立刻起身抓緊自己胸前的衣襟，略微的擠出乳溝，瑟縮著身子。

 

「銀時大人...?」女人輕喚著，一旁的男人也不亞於他的裸露程度。

女人退到角落後，高杉的模樣就清楚起來，乳首上是給人舔弄過的濕濡，下身給撩開的性器也是如此裹上一層水光半勃在燭光之下。

見狀，銀時沒法吞下這口氣，就衝了進去，拉起高杉直往外頭去。

走到茶屋的角落，扔了進去，就著死路把高杉按在懷裡，便藉著向酒借來的膽子伸手抓上男人的性器。

 

「沒想到這麼粗暴你也有反應?」說著，銀時忿忿的按倒高杉，膝蓋嗑在木板上的去頂弄男人的敏感。  
「唔嗯」難受的哼聲。  
「怎麼這樣也舒服嗎?難怪那時一天兩頭就來討打?」諷刺的對高杉說。

然而這真的是事實，剛剛給遊女這樣舔弄，抓握在手裡的濕度讓銀時知道，那女人在這上投下了不少功夫，否則也不會留下那麼多痕跡，但男人終究只有半勃，給銀時一粗暴的抓上就整個在手心裡頭硬挺了起來，勃發的血管在銀時的手上鼓鼓跳動著。

 

一面持續的諷刺著高杉，手中的性器開始泌出清液時，銀時鬆開手，拍了他一掌，伴隨著高杉的喘息，抖動的性器甩出一小灘液體的滴落。

沒給高杉怒罵的時間，銀時一把抱住男人的腰，靠上自己的下身。  
「銀時—！！」在高杉驚呼的時候，銀時把他轉過身，再一次把自己的灼熱，嵌在高杉臀縫裡。

稍微磨蹭一下，銀時就抓起自己的硬物，頂入高杉。

泛白的指節抓著格窗，想逃離男人的墊起腳尖顫抖著，但銀時並沒去注意，自顧的抽插起來，漸漸的腿間劃過一條溫熱黏稠的滑動著。

即使走廊傳來人的聲音以及腳步聲，身後人也沒停下動作，高杉吃痛的想夾緊雙腿卻每次都給男人的頂弄破壞。

同樣的銀時也不好受，高杉的緊繃死死掐著他的性器，雖然裡頭柔軟得，但是外頭卻因為跟銀時的尺寸合不來一次次給男人撕裂的牽出血絲，高杉沒痛聲呼喊，但是身體還是吃痛的細細的顫抖著。

兩人疼得都在發抖，鮮紅的液體在雲淡去露出月光時照耀著他，但銀時沒去看顧，只是飄散在彼此間的氣味濃郁得，要不發現也難。

一直以來都是自我摸索學習的銀時，第一次雖然給了遊女，但是女人在自己身上下的功夫它可全沒注意，加上高杉又不同女人，身後自然難受，本以為高杉猛然的顫抖是臨近高潮的反應，更是賣力的抽送自己。

這樣的最後是高杉脫力的昏厥過去。

沒料到是這樣的銀時一時間也不知道做何反應，放下高杉就跑去求救，淺蔥色浴衣下襬沾了高杉的血，一時間銀時也說不出一個情況，所以在銀時的帶領下，坂本跟桂跟著去應戰，以為是天人的偷襲，卻看到倒地的高杉身上凌亂的模樣。

無奈下，桂讓坂本抱起高杉，隨意拉攏的浴衣還躺留著血液。

熟識這情況的媽媽桑就安撫三人，離去準備休息室跟藥物。在眾人的觀望下看著罪魁禍首幫忙上藥。

 

「那麼就請高杉先生好好休息」說著，媽媽桑優雅的離去，留下銀時跟桂，教訓著銀時的不是，但後者完全沒聽進去的打算，只是照著剛剛媽媽桑說的一次次用毛巾擦拭高杉的嘴唇。

*********************************************  
那再晚一些，大致上嬉鬧的大夥也靜了不少。男人的睫毛才有動靜的顫動著，瞇開眼睫時那墨綠隨即感受到痛處，皺眉悶哼著表達不適。

蜷縮身體的捂住腹部，已經成為習慣的銀時看到人這樣表現自然是想上前關心，但高杉不是喝到斷片的剛剛的事可都還記得清清楚楚。

不耐煩的撥開銀時的手。剛剛給人這麼搗弄，自己整個腹部都在疼，一想到這樣的兇手就在身旁自以為的關心怎麼也不悅。

但銀時也沒少過關心，他昏睡的這一小段時間，銀時可是細心的一次次給予他水分，雖然喝不多，但是多少高杉也是喝了酒的，要是沒水現在可能連不滿都得銀時幫他送來杯水，那到時又是什麼情況呢，銀十沒去邀功，畢竟這是他應該的。

但這些高杉都不知道，只記得自己像新生的小羊一樣顫抖著雙腿，這樣的羞辱讓高杉不願與銀時共處更遑論說話。

自顧的就是要起身，但預期中的自己的雙腿也不會給自己面子一陣軟就疊上銀時。  
「還是先休息嗎要氣之後再說吧」  
「哼!可不像某人」  
那之後兩人冷戰了好一段時間，銀時是道歉了，還領了高杉的衣服去洗，但是高杉不接受直接嫌棄的焚燒掉。

然而這事也沒拖過太久，兩人的冷戰可不代表他們的敵人會變。天人還是他們共通的敵人，只是少了鬼兵隊的後援，銀時的先鋒陷入困境。

在這樣的狀況下，銀時也沒發突出重圍，給襲擊了。在真的以為自己的傳奇要劃下句點時，高杉像是回應銀時的淺意識一樣救了他。

在兩人沒多看幾眼，銀時就矜持不住傷勢暈了過去。

總督也沒管對方是高過自己多少，比自己重多少，一路的把人拖了回來。或許是腎上腺素的作用，在見到桂跟坂本後鬆懈下來，過分負荷的身體這才不知道事驚嚇還是太過疲累的吐了起來。才在兩人的安撫下回營地休息。

*********************************************  
銀時倒了後鬼兵隊的業務加重，畢竟奇襲的部份僅僅剩下他們一隊，本來吃緊的人力更是個大問題。這讓高杉也沒看顧銀時而是接下這樣一個空缺奮戰著。

不過白夜叉還是個傳奇，在他的弟子的看顧下銀時可是終於醒了，卻不見高杉，雖然要是醒來第一眼能見到他那該是多麼美好，但是可惜這事現實。而且高杉也不是那種閒人，雖然這樣說過份了，但是他確實可能這樣說。同時銀時也開始擔憂那沒自己守護的背後是否安然無恙。

想著想著，帶著負傷銀時也鬧要見總督，想當然是給醫療兵壓下。直到自己的弟子回來說總督回來在看戰報了，才給人攙扶的去觀望。

只是專注的男人專注在戰事上，思考著下一步，壓根兒沒注意到裹著繃帶的傷兵。直到交代完，高杉略為表現疲憊的揉捏著眉間時，才看到銀時。  
「銀時就交給你」沒懷疑百夜叉的，把銀時交給他。

這樣離去的銀時還是不免留念，看見帳篷裡高杉的輪廓更深了些。還有些太過疲累的輕咳著，想來是操勞不少。

只是自己也才剛剛脫險沒發去插手，也只能先這樣不管。後期戰況明朗些後銀時才見到高杉。太過勞累的關係讓他那時的感冒久久不見痊癒，高杉的聲音顯得嘶啞許多。  
「銀時...」確認似的喚名。

這讓銀時聽不太清楚的靠近高杉，覺得懷中人不見反抗的徵兆，便順勢把人擁入懷中。雖然不至於病倒，但是發燒的情況還是有的，身體微微的發熱，給人抱著時，較高杉低些的溫度讓前者的灼熱緩緩的傳遞過來，依偎在銀時身上昏昏欲睡。

銀時也是心疼，一下子自己這比他高的天垮下來一切重擔壓在小不點身上，讓懷中所擁抱的重量輕了不少，想起自己之前的大錯銀時真的差點沒想回去過去抽一巴掌自己。

「辛苦了...」嘆著，感受懷裡的人失衡傾向自己，抱起因為鬆懈下來昏睡過去的高杉往營地走去。不忘的看著眼框下黑紫的眼圈襯著微微暈紅的雙頰輕柔的落下一吻。

當晚也因為休戰，見銀時好了的坂本跟桂就來問候，要犒賞士兵要去遊廓要不要一起去，但卻給他拒絕。  
「血精同出阿愛惜一下自己」的理由留下來看顧高杉。

醒來時銀時剛好準備粥來，放下在高杉自己要動手吃時，男人按上自己的手心確認體溫，讓高杉不自覺的也楞了下。

尷尬之餘問了桂跟坂本的下落。  
「遊廓去了」一面說著給坐起身吃粥的高杉添了外套。

 

**************************************************

 

那之後是短暫的握手言和，旦隨後立即破功，為的一點小事有發生好幾次大大小小的紛爭。

在春季的時候兩人沒跟桂他們一塊給藝妓圍繞，而是獨自在看台上吟詩，雖然這麼說銀時也是不懂對他來說就是來聽高杉唱歌的。  
然而依稀的還是察覺高杉願意此生共進退的感覺，便問要是當時自己就不在了你會如何?

「...還能如何，要是真的沒救了，當然是繼續深入敵營直到戰爭結束阿」跨過自己的屍體高杉依舊是要往前，但是銀時也大約能想到跨過後就不在是完整的人了，只是個殺戮的武器罷了。為了不有這樣的結局，銀時側頭靠上自己，在自己的依靠移動時抬頭吻了上去。  
「不會喝就不要喝多都幾次了」  
「放心這一次清醒的很」

-FIN


End file.
